World Of Chances
by xxfudoodullsxx
Summary: Mitchie had a world of chances for Mikayla, chances that Mikayla was burning through. Songfic. DUCKLOVE. Summary kind of sucks but decent story. if you're looking for a happy ending don't read!


**I've been listening to this song like crazy so I thought 'why not do a fic about it?' Am I right, or am I right? *silence* well fine (meanies), I'm still writing it.**

**By the way i don't own the characters or the song. Keep forgetting to type that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>World of Chances<p>

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm standing on stage looking out into the crowd. I just finished the last song of the night and people are screaming my name. This feels amazing, well it would feel amazing if she were here. I walk off stage after bowing and some emotionless thank yous to my dressing room. It's the only place where I can let my true emotions out. I opened the door to find her kissing down some brunette's neck. She looks back at me, frowns, and then stands up. "Hold on Miley." Tears are creeping down my face but all she says is. "Give me 10 more minutes Mitch." and closes the door. I run away and don't look back.

_**You've got a face for a smile you know  
>A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly<strong>_

I'm sitting in my tour bus. It's been two hours since I ran away from her. "Mitchie?" it's her.

"Come on baby, open up." I walk to the door and unlock it. She runs inside and holds me, slowly but surely I fall back into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Mitch." I take one look into her eyes and kiss her.

"I forgive you." I whisper on her lips.

_**But I've got a world of chances for you  
>I've got a world of chances for you,<strong>_

"Miki, where are you?" I'm running around our house trying to surprise her with the gift I got her for our anniversary. I walk out on the balcony and see her over by the pool house. Inside I find her sitting down leaning over a table. "Hey Miki, guess what I…" she quickly sniffs up the white powder and turns away from me. As I'm walking to her she sticks a needle in her arm. I try to yank it out but she already let's it sink into her body. "You said you wouldn't anymore." She pushes me, and walks out.

"I do what I want."

_**I've got a world of chances,  
>Chances that you're burning through<strong>_

I'm sitting in my bed staring at the blank piece of paper in my hand. I have to tell her to leave, that I don't want her anymore. If I hold on any longer she'll drag me down with her. I hear footsteps and then the door opens. Mikayla walks in with her hands behind her back. "I've got something for you babe." She pulls out a box and places it in my fingers. I open the box, inside holds a god necklace with a small gold heart at the end.

"I love it." I smile.

"And I love you." She smiles back. "So what were you doing?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is I love you and you love me." She kisses my forehead before the placing the present around my neck.

_**I've got a paper and pen  
>I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know<br>I've got a world of chances for you,  
>I've got a world of chances for you,<br>I've got a world of chances,  
>Chances that you're burning through<strong>_

I'm walking to the restaurant twirling the necklace Mikayla bought just for me. I love her so much and she even promised that after that night she wouldn't hurt me again. I have on that black dress with the red ribbon wrapped around the waist that she loved so much. My hair is light brown with a couple of highlights, and my make up done by a professional instead of myself. I walk in happy as ever, she says this is her making up for our anniversary. The guy at the counter asks me the name for the reservation so I just say Marshall.

"Wait, Marshall reservation number one or two?"

"Um, there should only be one."

"Nope, the young lady came and specifically asked for two."

"At what time?"

"Well," he said looking over the book again. He better, he's got some nerve lying on my gi… "Yeah here it is, one an hour and 45 minutes ago and one in the next 20 minutes."

"So she's here right now?" he nodded. I walked passed him, running fully into the restaurant. There she was at the table with a blonde this time. They were laughing and smiling. There just friends Mitch, nothing more. All of a sudden she pulls out a box and places it on the table. The blonde takes it and smiles.

"Thank you so much Mik." Then she leans over and kisses her. Mikayla stands up and takes the gift out of the box and places it around her neck. I reach for my neck and look at the necklace. It's the same one, only hers is silver. I'm running to the table with tears in my eyes, but before I get there I hear her say.

"I love you Bridgit."

"I love you t… Hey, isn't this your cousin? It's nice to meet you." She smiles holding out her hand.

"No you idiot, I'm her girlfriend." I said in rage.

"No, I'm her girlfriend." Bridgit says standing up. Mikayla just looks at me, shakes her head, and runs out holding Bridgit's hand.

_**Oh, I'm going my own way  
>My faith has lost its strength again<br>Oh, it's been too hard to say  
>We've fallen off the edge again<br>We're at an end  
>We're at an end<strong>_

It's been a week since that night and she's snuggling next to me. I can't take this anymore. I get up, grab some stuff, and then walk out of the door. I pick up my phone and punch in a couple of numbers. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Um Hi, I would like to disconnect this number please."

**No One's POV**

Mikayla wakes up without the warmth of Mitchie's body close to her. "Ugh, where the fuck did she go this time?" she looks around for a while and then decides to just forget about it. Months go by and Mikayla is at a party. She drives home drunk with some chick passed out in her backseat. At the time Demi is at a club with some friends. A guy walks up to her with a sweet smile. "Hi beautiful" he says.

"Hello." She says blushing.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she shakes her head no. "The name's Shane."

"I'm Mitchie."

"Come on Kayla." The drunken chick yells from the bedroom. She's playing with candles to make the mood more 'romantic'. Mikayla is walking down the hall and notices a picture of her and Mitchie smiling uncontrollably. "I miss you so much." She whispers. Pulls out her phone and dials the number she knows by heart. There is no ring just the computer voice saying the number is disconnected. She pulls the picture off the wall and throws it to the ground. A note falls out and it reads:

_**Maybe you'll call me someday  
>Hear the operator say the number's no good<br>And that she had a world of chances for you,  
>She had a world of chances for you,<strong>_

She locks herself in the bathroom and stays there until smoke feels the air. She opens the door only to be face to face with the flames. There are no windows in here so she takes the picture and curls up into the tub. "I'm sorry, Mitch." Are the last words that come from her mouth before her screams.

_**She had a world of chances,  
>Chances you were burning through<br>Chances you were burning through  
>Chances you were burning through<strong>_

_**You've got a face for a smile you know**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's pretty messed up and probably not my type of writing. Feel free to write how you feel about it. I just had it stuck in my head for a while now and had to type it out. Oh and if you really didn't know the song is 'World of Chances' by Demi Lovato.<br>**


End file.
